Kapla (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Kapla was a light-hearted Onu-Matoran fisherman who served as a guardian of the Kanohi Avohkii in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Similarly to all other Onu-Matoran, Kapla began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe. He was later placed in an unknown region of the Southern Continent, where he worked in agriculture. During this period of his life, Kapla worked alongside a number of Bo-Matoran, working in marshlands, blocking up stagnant water pools and stabilizing the ground so it could be built on. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Unlike the overwhelming majority of Matoran, Kapla conscientiously objected to the declaration of war, wishing to continue his job and live a simple life without the influence of warring factions. Order of Mata Nui Service Kapla managed to survive a large duration of the War in the Southern Continent. However, during the events of the Final Push, a squadron of Rahkshi, Visorak and Exo-Toa, his settlement was discovered and set ablaze. Fighting for his life, the Onu-Matoran was forced to migrate north. At this point in the history of the War, however, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Kapla was given the opportunity to help guard the Avohkii. Shortly after the destruction of his village, Kapla relocated to a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent named Marlott, where he joined the community of Matoran and was protected by three Order of Mata Nui agents. It was here that Kapla continued his life as an Agricultural Worker, often working to catch organic fish down at Marlott's lakeside. Marlott Some time after the transformation of a Ko-Matoran named Jekkai into a Toa, Kapla had established himself as an Agricultural Worker, often tending to the outer lakeside and occasionally finding opportunities to pursue his passion for fishing in a productive capacity. Moreover, Kapla developed something of a rapport with Vancha and Lugat. Some time after the transformation of a Ko-Matoran named Jekkai into a Toa, the Brotherhood of Makuta became aware of Marlott and began masterminding an attack to retrieve the Kanohi Avohkii and steal the data records stored beneath the fortress. Unaware of the impending attack, Kapla performed his daily routine tending to the lakeside alongside Sonitous, Alika, Vancha, and Toa Merra. Whilst Kapla watched Toa Jekkai participate in a training exercise above the rapid current, however, a Brotherhood of Makuta strike team named the Cult of Darkness launched its first series of attacks on the village, coordinating a successful occupation of the fortress of Marlott. Simultaneously, a rogue Toa of Air named Leontes and a Skakdi named Oltab ambushed Kapla and his cohorts at the lakeside. During the struggle, Toa Jekkai was forced to jump off the rock to safety, but was unable to reach the shore and, instead, got swept up in the current of the lake. Immediately after, Merra was engaged by Oltab, enabling Leontes to incapacitate Kapla and causing Jekkai to be pulled away by the water current into a subterranean water channel. Now the only remaining Toa in the valley, Merra ordered the Matoran workers to retreat from the scene. Under the leadership of Sonitous, however, the Matoran repelled the attackers with small rocks but earning them the attention of Oltab. Cut off from the group, Alika and Kapla found themselves cornered by the Skakdi, though they were saved by a wandering Toa of Plasma named Thode, who appeared on the scene alongside Jekkai. With the other Matoran covered by both Toa Merra and Toa Thode, both Leontes and Oltab staged a tactical retreat and fled the scene. Disobeying Merra's order for the Matoran to scatter and regroup, Alika stayed at Kapla's side, remarking that his Kanohi Mahiki had been irreparably damaged. Fortunately, Toa Thode was able to replace the Onu-Matoran's mask with a Kanohi Akaku of his own. Earning Kapla's sincere gratitude but still remaining morally objectionable for his skewered ethics, Thode then formed an alliance with Merra to reunite the Matoran villagers and mount a counter-attack. As details of the raid of Marlott remain unclear at this point in time, it is unknown whether or not Kapla was among the surviving Matoran. Abilities and Traits Jovial, fast-talking, and occasionally cocky, Kapla is a light-hearted and passionate figure. Displaying a tendency to act youthful and immature at times, he plays a decisive role in the Marlott community and endeavors to entertain his fellow villagers. Similarly to all other Onu-Matoran, Kapla possessed a minuscule degree of control over the elemental discipline of Earth, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, he was considerably stronger than most other types of Matoran and possessed limited night-vision capabilities. Mask and Tools For the majority of his known life, Kapla wore a Powerless Mahiki. This Kanohi was eventually damaged in confrontation with Toa Leontes. Whether this mask was worn throughout the entirety of his time preceding his residence in Marlott, however, is unclear. Following the ambush at Marlott's lakeside, Kapla was given the Nynrah-variant of a Great Akaku Nuva, a mask fitted with telescopic lenses. Currently, Kapla sports this Kanohi. In addition, the Onu-Matoran was known to carry a fishing rod. During the Battle of Marlott, he was known to have sported a short hunting blade and a shield looted from a nearby battlefield. Forms Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance See Also *Kapla's G2 Gallery Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Earth Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Residents of Morica Category:Order of Mata Nui